This invention relates to the automatic closing and regulation of motion of the toilet lid and seat. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hinge for a toilet seat and lid, the hinge being able to regulate the opening and automatic closing of the toilet lid and seat.
It is well known that containers of all varieties with standing water are an attractive nuisance for small children. Recently, there have been much publicized incidents where small children have downed or been injured in the water contained in a five gallon bucket. These incidents have even led to the placing of warning labels on the buckets. Less publicized are the incidents where children have drowned or been injured in connection with a toilet. While functionally different for their intended purpose, both buckets and toilets operate by containing a standing volume of water. The present invention, however, pertains only to the latter.
Devices which raise and lower toilet seats and lids for sanitary, child safety and other reasons are well known in the art. Prior art designs, however, all have various limitations, mostly in that they are cumbersome and require dangling or protruding apparatuses which are bonded or affixed in various manners to the toilet assembly or surrounding areas. As a result, these designs do not adequately address the safety and sanitary issues associated with the toilet.
Accordingly, there exist a need for a safe and sanitary device to automatically accomplish the task of returning the toilet lid and seat to the closed position when the toilet is flushed. As a related concern, it is desirable that the device attempt to prevent young children from coming into contact with the toxic, unsanitary and dangerous conditions which may be present in an open toilet. Pet protection from these conditions is also an issue.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a new hinge mechanism employing mechanical, hydraulic and pneumatic principals which can be retro-fitted to existing toilets and which will be compatible with existing seat and lid arrangements so as to provide for a safer, more sanitary and cosmetic operation of the toilet seat and associated lid.